Road Trip!
by Race Baj 2.0
Summary: After much writers block and fic shortage from me, a new chapter! A Road trip for the Brotherhood
1. Time to ride

I don't own X-men evolution, I would really like to because then I could make up better stories but I don, so there :p

  
  


Road Trip!

By Race Baj

  
  


"Its so boring!" Todd moaned as he sat upside down on the couch. Lance was sitting looking equally board while Pietro paced. Fred walked in with a large sandwich that consisted of anything edible.

"Freddy, that's your fourth in the last hour, we're going to be out of food soon!" Lance grumbled.

"Actually we are out, and I eat when I'm bored."Fred said as he ate the mammoth lunch in one bite.

"Well we gotta find something to yo, I'm going insane."

"We could bother Evan and his under developed friends." Pietro suggested.

"No!" Lance angrily replied. "Ever since you gave them the exploding birthday cake Kitty has been giving me the evil eye."

"Gee we don't want that." Fred rolled his eyes.

"Think about it yo, what have we done lately?" Todd asked.

"Well yesterday we blew some things up, buried Tabitha alive-"

"She still thinks we're going to let her out." Pietro snickered.

"As I was saying, we buried Tabby alive, and yesterday I filled up the tank on the jeep." Lance finished.

"Exactly, so I'm thinking..." Todd didn't need to finish, the other three erupted with a cheer of.

"Road trip!"

  
  


Soon the 4 boys had piled into the jeep and Lance had a road map out.

"So where are we heading?" Lance asked.

"Canada! I want to see some Eskimos!" Fred suggested happily.

"Fred its summer, and the Eskimos only live in the higher places in Canada." Pietro pointed out.

"Actually that's a good idea." Lance said, everyone looked at him in disbelief "Not seeing Eskimos, going to Canada.

"Yeah, Toronto is a great place to start!" Todd urged.

"Not a bad idea." Pietro agreed.

"Ok then, Toronto it is!" Lance announced as he drove off, leaving the house, and the front yard, where shouts of "Guys... guys? Ok this isn't fun anymore!" could be heard, deep below the earth.

  
  


*******

  
  


"I have to go to the bathroom." Todd whined as they drove along.

"Todd why didn't you go at the gas station we stopped at before?" Lance asked, very agitated.

"Because a fly was buzzing around and I couldn't concentrate."

"That's the stupidest thing I ever heard." Lance grumbled.

"Man my kidneys are going to burst!" Todd cried.

"For crying out loud!" Lance pulled the car to the side of the road and Todd ran into the forest next to them.

"Hey!" He yelled intrigued and hopped out of the forest and farther down the highway.

"I won't look ." Lance said holding his face in his hands.

"Todd found Duncan Mathews' car at the side of the road." Pietro laughed.

"And now he's urinating on it." Fred added.

"And now Duncan and his friend are running out of the woods with beer bottles." Pietro continued.

"And their throws are off and Duncan's car window got busted, and here comes Todd." Fred finished.

"Go! Go! Go!" Todd yelled as he leaped in and Lance hit the gas, and the car sped off.

"You empty now?" Fred asked Todd as the young mutant got settled in the car.

"I am, Mathews' car isn't. Todd laughed as the group drove off. They continued with not much talking for another ten minutes.

"There is a convince store, lets get some supplies." Lance suggested as they pulled into a parking lot. The four got out and walked in.

"Hey nice camera!" Todd exclaimed as he hopped onto the counter and looked straight into it.

"Get down from there!" The shop owner angrily told him.

"What the zoom length on this thing?"

"It doesn't have one, its just a security camera!"

"Ah I see, went with the X-21 model?"

"I don't know!"

"Well why not?" Todd acted slightly agitated.

"Because its just a camera!"

"But if you get a bad one, it can break off as easy as this." Todd said and pulled on the camera, yanking it out of the wall.

"You punk!" the store owner shouted as he lunged at Todd.

"I'm not a punk, more of a rebel." Todd informed him, jumping out of the way.

"You're going to pay for that!" The owner yelled as he threw a can of soda at Todd.

"And you have to pay for that." Todd replied, moving out of the way of the soda can.

"I'll kill you, you little creep!" The store owner leaped at Todd again, missing of course.

"Death threats are a felony, but I can't sue you now, I have to go." responded Todd as he hopped out of the store, and into the jeep where the brotherhood was waiting.

"Nice touch." Pietro laugh, pointing out Todd still had the camera in his hand.

"I prefer stylish annoyance. So what did we get."

"About 6 cases of pop, some bottled water, milk bottles. Cans of soup, chips, cracker, other snack food." Lance explained.

"Gummy bears, chocolate bars, sunflower seeds." Fred continued.

"About a thousand feet of shoelaces, dog food, cool whip, and tons of gum."

"Excellent, Canada will be devastated by our pranks." Todd laughed, as the Jeep continued on to Toronto.


	2. Taking It to Toronto

I don't own X-men evolution, I would really like to because then I could make up better stories but I don, so there :p

  
  


Also in response to reviews I got, I live in Canada :P The reason I called them Eskimos is because I doubt Fred would say, I wanna see the Inuit, and I know what Much Music is but I fail to see what that has to do with anything...

Finally yeah, a lot of stuff in here is unrealistic, but it's a fan fic.

  
  


Road Trip!

By Race Baj

  
  


"Well, here we are in good ol' Toronto." Lance pointed out as they passed the big blue sign that says 'Toronto'

"Lance, we're in Canada eh' start blending in eh'." Todd told him.

"Shut up Toad."

"That's no way to threat your Canadian Brother eh'"

"Toad I said shut up."

"Here in Canada, we value family eh'"

"Toad shut up or I'll break your legs."

"So what are we doing first?" Pietro asked.

"I wanna see a Blue Jays game!" Fred shouted.

"Yeah! Eh'!" Todd agreed.

"I need to hit a bar." Lance groaned.

"Good idea, we can get Canadian beer, watch Canadian beer commercials, and make fun of Canadian Beer drinkers."

"But we want to see the game!"

"Fine." Lance groaned, "we can drive you there, where do they play"

"The sky dome!" Todd shouted.

"No, the moved to the air Canada center!" Fred argued.

"That's hockey!" Todd retorted.

"No it isn't!"

"Yes it is!"

"We'll just ask someone." Lance groaned as they stopped at a red light. Todd rolled down his window and tapped on the car next to their's window, he rolled it down and Todd addressed him.

"Hey there, eh', we are wondering eh' in this great country of hockey and getting drunk eh', and the country with the cute little beaver eh' where be the great blue jays of Toronto playing eh'?"

"What an odd Canadian gesture." Pietro chuckled as the guy in the other car gave Toad the finger and drove off.

"No Pietro, I think that a pretty universal term." Lance laughed as he to drove away.

  
  


A few hours later Lance had found the sky dome, dropped Todd and Fred off, and him and Pietro headed for a bar.

"How can you be sure we can even get in?"

"Easy man, this is Canada, the land of the home of Indians, snow people, and under age drinking." 

"Alright then..." Lance said, still unsure as they pulled up to a bar. They walked inside and sat down.

"I'll take any kind of Canadian beer!" Pietro exclaimed, excitedly.

"You some American?" The bar tender said giving him the evil eye.

"I sure am, eh'!" The bartender rolled his eyes and went to cleaning out a mug. "Hey look the game is on, I wonder if we can see Todd and Fred."

"Pietro give up, you won't find them in the crowd."

"Well... not in the crowd..."

"What did they do?" Lance asked, burying his face in his hands.

"They charged the mound." Lance looked at the TV, and sure enough Fred and Todd were running out into the field and Fred rammed the pitcher for the team Toronto was playing. They took off running again, followed by a security officer. 

"This has lawsuit written all over it."

"Do they need a get away vehicle?" Pietro asked, standing up and grabbing his jacket.

"Not yet... I need a drink."Lance groaned. Pietro kept asking to help them, but Lance was convinced they could handle it. After a while they disappeared of the screen and Lance and Pietro went back to drinking the Canadian beer. Soon a important news flash came on the TV.

"We interrupt your program to bring you more on the two maniacs that have been terrorizing Toronto." A woman said as they showed a video clip that said moments ago, on the bottom of the screen. Todd was perched on the CN tower and Fred, in a chopper that said 'property of Canadian Government.' Todd hopped into the air and spit a wad of slime. It plummeted to the ground and caused the CN tower to fall over. Todd hopped in the chopper and it flew off.

"Oh kill me!" Lance whined. Just then a loud rumbling was heard. Lance and Pietro ran outside to see a horror of a site. A beaver stampede! Lead by Todd and Fred, in a chopper. A rope ladder was lowered down to Lance and Pietro and they grabbed on. As they flew off the shout that could be heard, as Toronto said goodbye to the four teens was:

"Forget the jeep, today, we travel in style!"

  
  


AN: yeah it was short, lack of interest for Toronto, next they will be headed to a town called North Bay, where they will visit me! YAY! Race Baj!


	3. On The Road Again

I don't own X-men evolution, I would really like to because then I could make up better stories but I don't, so there :p

  
  


Also I know a lot of stuff can't happen (a horse going 90mph) but don't bug me about it or I'll sick the rubber chicken of death (I call it RCOD for short) on you. 

  
  
  
  


Road Trip!

By Race Baj

  
  


The brotherhood's jeep was crashing along the road, disobeying every traffic law in the Provence.

"Lance, can't you do more illegal stuff?" Todd whined from the back seat.

"Oh great, what now?" Lance groaned.

"We want to see a Mountie." Fred replied excitedly.

"Guys, Mounties don't really ride horses to track law breakers anymore." Lance stated. But just then a tall man wearing a red coat, a brown cowboy-like hat (you know what I'm talking about) And he was riding a horse... that instead of neighing, screeched like a police siren.

"Now this is just pathetic." Pietro said, shocked at the appearance.

"Quick Lance, horses bite!" Todd whined as the horseman went in close pursuit. Lance gunned the gas petals but the horse seemed to just go faster.

"Come on Lance!"Fred cried.

"I am sorry guys!" Lance snapped. "But this piece of junk can't go past 90 miles per hour!"

"We're in Canada now, so that's around 150 kilometres." Todd pointed out.

"Shut up Toad!" Lance screamed as he gunned the gas petal.

"Pietro get out and push!" Fred shouted.

"Do have to?" Pietro grumbled as he stood up.

"YES!" The other three shouted. Pietro slowly lowered himself near the ground and started running in air. He then lowered his feet to the ground and the car took off at incredible speeds. The Brotherhood let out a sigh and slumped down in their seats (with the exception of Pietro. Suddenly a shot rang out. The Mountie had out a AK-47! The brotherhood screamed and Todd spit a wad of slime into the horse's face. The Mountie screamed and the horse veered off the road and hit a tree, exploding. 

"We did it!" Lance shouted holding up his hands in victory, while the brotherhood cheered. "And that's the end of that." Lance sighed happily as he put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes in relief.

"Uh Lance?" Pietro said as he climbed back in the jeep.

"Yeah?" Lance asked looking at the boy.

"Who's driving the jeep?"

"Uh oh." Lance turned around to face the road, as they ran off a cliff. The four leaped out of the jeep as it tumbled down the road and crashed at the bottom.

"My JEEP!" Lance cried.

"Ah crap! I had Jube Jubes in there!" Fred whines as he fell to his knees.

"Its ok buddy." Todd said patting Fred on the shoulder.

"But they were Canadian Jube Jubes!" Fred gasped.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Whaled Todd as Lance reached into Pietro's pant's side pocket and snatched his cell phone. He punched in some numbers and a click was heard on the other end.

"Yes, Brotherhood house." A cheery female voice said.

"Tabby, thank God you're there." Lance sighed happily.

"Oh, you will never guess how I got out of the ground."

"That's nice Tabby." Lance quickly turned off the phone and gave a happy sigh.

"What did you do that for yo?" Todd asked confused, but Lance gave no answer, he picked up the phone and dialled another number.

"Yes? New York science research department." Lance began. "You still willing to pay for a human test subject? Good, how quick can you get the money to us? Great, ok, pick her up at the address I gave you before. Great, bye." Lance flicked off the phone. "Now, to get a tow truck."

  
  


Later as they waited from they waited for the car to get fixed the four guys sat in a diner. Four tough looking motor cycle riders came in and sat down in the booth next to them. Pietro giggled a bit and Lance gave him a stern look.

"Ah come on." Pietro whined

"We don't want anymore incidents!"

"Hey, punks!"One of the bikers said reaching over and grabbing Todd by the hair. "We'll take your meal if you don't mind!" he laughed reaching for Fred's burger, upon when he felt Fred's mighty hand grab and crush his wrist.

"How about you don't." Fred laughed as the bike let go of Todd. Fred let go of the guys wrist and he grasped it in pain.

"You freaks are gunna pay for that." one of the bikers said as the four of them got out of the booth, as did the brotherhood. One of the bikers ran at Todd. Todd leaped to the side onto a wall, then leaped back as the attacker past him and kicked him in the back. The biker went forward without control and Lance punched him in the face. The his speed and Lance's fist made for quite a punch. The biker stepped back and spit out a bloody tooth, then threw a punch at Lance. Lance easily moved his head to the side and delivered his own punch to the biker's stomach. He groaned, falling down clutching his stomach in pain.

  
  


After Todd hand landed he had been targeted by the youngest biker of the group, the only teen. He ran at Todd, but with much greater agility Todd dropped to the side and he ran past him. Todd in lightning speed grabbed a mop out of a bucket and used it to jab the biker in the back, sending him flying out the window!

  
  


Pietro of course was using his speed to dodge the bikers attacks, so the biker, angered, grabbed a chair and threw it at him. Pietro ducked and leaped up to the biker, so arrogant that he squeezed his nose. The biker got angry and ran at Pietro, who simply stepped to the side as the biker dove at him. He went flying over the counter which Pietro was standing in front of and smashed into a series of cupboards, sending pots, pans, and utensils, falling on him.

  
  


Fred of course had no problem, the biker dove at him, and he picked him up, and tossed him into a Jukebox.

"Put it on their tab." Lance said as the four grabbed their food and walked out, much to the amazement of the people around.

  
  


The gang got back in the car (now fixed) and took off on the dirt highway.

"Hey Lance?" Todd asked him after a while.

"Yeah?"

"Did you remember to pay the guy for the repairs on the jeep?"

"Uh oh..."

"Ah cheer up Lance, its just another thing we could possibly get arrested for."

"Why do I feel a bad dukes of hazards episode coming on?"

  
  
  
  


A/N: Ok My Writers block and laziess delayed this chapter and I want to thank the reviewer who inspired the speeding scene I just found that too funny to pass up.


End file.
